Lorien's Last
by Rippling.River
Summary: Before I was taken from my cepan, I was oblivious to the power that was waiting to be unleashed from inside me. My cepan wanted me to be a weak coward hiding in Earth's shadows; but They want me to be a strong leader, a conqueror of worlds. A Mogadorian Commander. Five has warned me to do as they say if I want to survive this. I am Number Ten, and I will not be be weak.
1. Chapter 1

My sister and I were playing by the large willow tree on the edge of our farm property when our father called us back to the house. We had never known any other home, but this place was perfect. Our own little farm land where no one could bother us and we were free to live as we pleased. It was very peaceful; just the three of us and our three dogs, Tango, Victor and Echo. One big happy family. I don't remember my mother; Father said she was killed by a bear when we were very young, too young to remember her. He says Melody is a lot like her, and I can tell he feels sad when he looks at my sister, the constant reminder of my mother.

"Come on, Andy," Melody, my twin sister smiles, holding her hands out to help me sit up. My back hurts from being pressed against the trunk of the tree for so long. I take her hands and launch myself to my feet, dusting off the back of my pants. The dogs were prancing around our feet as we stretched out our stiff limbs. This was our favourite spot to come hang out when we were bored, we could sit here for hours just watching the clouds and listening to the breeze. "I'll race you," she shoots me a challenging look and before I can even react, she darted off in the direction of the house.

Sprinting after her, with our beloved companions not far behind, it's not hard for me to catch up to her. Sticking my tongue out as I pass, kicking up dirt as I run towards the house, I can almost smell the lunch that our father has prepared for us. It smelled like our favourite.

"I win!" Boasting happily, I wait for Melody to arrive at our doorstep. As soon as she gets to me, gasping for her breath and grinning wildly, I can see just how tangled her hair is, leaves and twigs stuck in it from when we had been wrestling on the ground. We were about to head inside, but the door swung open and our father stepped outside.

"Look at you guys," Shaking his head while chuckling, his scraggly brown beard shook in the breeze. "You're all dirty! You'll have to both wash up before we have lunch," The wind seemed to pick up, getting faster with every moment. "I made your favourite, Mac and Cheese." He grinned proudly, but that smile faded as fast as it came. He was now gazing around cautiously, and froze when he looked towards the forest line. Curious to see what was troubling him, I tried to look at the forest but he forcibly turned my head with his hand so I was facing him.

"What's wrong?" Melody asked, and I couldn't help but feel like something wasn't right.

"Andy, Melody, you need to listen very carefully, okay?" His tone was calm, and chilling, but it was the alarming look in his eyes that scared me. "There is a tornado coming," He says quickly, but there is something about the way he said it that didn't feel right. "I need you both to run as fast as you can and hide out in the secret cellar hidden in the cornfield. Tell me you remember how to get there,"

"We remember." I mumble. "Aren't you are coming with us?"

"I need to grab something very important from inside," He explains. "But then I'll be right behind you."

"What's so important that you need it now?" Melody whimpered. "Come with us."

"I'll be right behind you, I promise," He doesn't say it, but his tone says end of discussion so we don't press him any further. The look in his eyes made my spine shiver; something wasn't right. "Go now, run!" he hisses urgently and without another thought, with the forest behind us, we race towards the corn field.

Breaking into the fastest sprint of my life, I leave Melody in the dust. In the distance, I can hear our dogs barking and snarling frantically, never before had I heard them act so aggressively. Something definitely wasn't right. Bursting into the cornfield, I don't stop running. I can hear Melody's feet slamming on the ground so I knew that she couldn't be much further behind me, but I don't look back to check. I stop to catch my breath for a moment while I try to figure out where the hidden cellar is. After realising that I had entered from the wrong spot, I try to get there by pushing past the tall corn stalks but when I reach the road, I know I've gone the wrong way.

"Mel?" I call but there is no answer. I hear the sound of a vehicle approaching and soon headlights come into view. Turning my back to them, I strain to hear my family but there is nothing. No Melody, no Father, no Tango, no Victor, and no Echo. Coming to a stop beside me, the black vehicle rolls its windows down to reveal a woman with curly red hair in the back seat. Her toothy smile sends a shiver down my spine.

"What's wrong?" She asks me, and for a moment I don't say anything. My father had always warned me to be wary around strangers, but there was a tornado nearby and I lost my family and we needed help.

"There's a tornado," I tell her after a few moments of silence. "My father told me to run into the field, but I got lost and I don't know where he is."

"You're safe now," she tells me, "Come with me."

"I'm not supposed to go with strangers," I shook my head, remembering the countless times that my father told Melody and me just that.

"I can help you find your family," She offers. "You'll be safe from the tornado in here."

"Okay," I nodded, walking towards the vehicle. A little voice at the back of my head screamed at me to run, but I ignored it. Hopping in the back, I half expected to see Melody and my father already sitting inside. I sank deeper into the seat in disappointment when they weren't there. The car started moving as soon as I closed the door behind me.

"What's your name?" The curly haired woman asks me.

"Andy." I tell her. "Where are we going?"

"It's nice to meet you, Andy. My name is Agent Walker. How old are you?" She smiles at me again. There wasn't anything pleasant about it and once again, a little voice in the back of my head was screaming at me to run.

"I'm ten," I answer. "Where are we going?" I repeat, narrowing my eyes at her. I can't see out the tinted windows, which made another alarm go off in my head.

"We are driving around, it's a big field and they can come out from anywhere." She replies, trying to reassure me. "We're trying to find your family. In the meantime, you don't mind trying a little test for me, do you?" she asks.

"What kind of test?" I asked slowly.

"Nothing hard," She promised. "I just need you to put this necklace on, alright?" She held out a circle dark blue pendant with a weird marking on it. I recognised it immediately.

"I have one like that," I tell her, taking my matching pendant out from underneath my shirt. "Mine has a different marking though, and it's a brighter blue." She grinned like I had just passed.

"We'll try our best to locate your father and sister." She promises again. "Are you thirsty, Andy? You must be parched after running so hard." She offers me a bottle of what appears to be juice that I accept. I wasn't sure what flavour it was, but it was a dark blue and smelled like berries when I took the cap off. I let the delicious liquid slide down my throat and when I'm finished, she takes the bottle from me.

"We'll find them soon, right?" I ask. I wanted to find them as soon as possible. Something about everything didn't feel right, and I wanted to hear my father's voice telling me and Melody that everything was going to be okay. I wanted to eat that Mac and Cheese that he made for lunch.

"Of course," She smiles creepily. "Why don't you get some rest? You must have had a long day." I didn't want to sleep. I wanted to find my father and sister, but for some reason I felt myself getting drowsy. Soon, my eyelids closed and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Hey! What did you think? I had started this story on here before, but there was a lot of things I wanted to fix and change so I decided to start again before I got really far into it. So here we are, the better version. I hope you enjoy it :) Leave a review to tell me what you think or any suggestions that you may have. **


	2. Chapter 2

When I opened my eyes, I expected to see the familiar blue ceiling of my room and when I didn't, I panicked, jolting up immediately. Instead of my blue walls, the floor, walls and ceiling were all a sickening gray colour. Opposite to mine, there was another bed that was perfectly made, not a single wrinkle in the blanket. Surrounded by different game consoles and stacks of games, there was a large television mounted on the wall. The only other furniture in the room was a comfy looking armchair that was occupied by a boy who appeared to eyeing me closely. We locked eye contact and held it for several minutes before the boy finally broke the silence by letting out a long sigh.

"What's your name, kid?" he asked, still eyeing me down.

"A-Andy," I stuttered, rubbing my eyes with my hands. "How long have I been asleep?"

"I dunno," the boy shrugged. "They brought you in late last night," _Last night? Where the hell am I? _There was something about the boy that made my head spin, like I knew him from somewhere but I had no clue from where.

"Where am I?" My heart started to pound as I recalled the events from the day before.

"Welcome to West Virginia," he smiled. _Why did they bring me here?_ "Where did they transfer you from?"

"West Virginia? I'm not supposed to be here. I live in Canada." I shook my head. "They were supposed to help me find my father," This seems to intrigue him because he looks at me differently.

"You're like me," He mumbled before he stood and walked over with his hand extended, expecting me to shake it. "My name's Five," he tells me when I shake his hand.

"Five?" I frowned. "Like the number?"

"Yeah," He scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Exactly like the number. So what's yours?"

"I already told you," I mumbled. "I'm Andy."

"No, I mean what Number are you?" He asks. "You're like me, so you must have a Number?"

"What do you mean?" I frowned, tilting my head.

"You're one of _the _Garde." he smiled. "I never thought I'd actually get to meet one of the others, face to face."

"What are you talking about?" I retorted. _This kid must have a screw loose. _

"Let's skip the part where you pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about." Five scoffed, rolling his eyes. "You can't fool me."

"I would, but I honestly don't know." I shrugged. Narrowing his eyes, eyeing me closely, his gaze rests at my neck, and I can see that he is staring at my necklace.

"You have the pendant." Rolling his eyes, he pulled down his collar slightly to reveal a black cord. "Like me." He pulled out a glowing blue pendant from underneath his shirt, just like mine.

"This is just a necklace that my father gave me when I was younger." I told him, shaking my head. _Why does everyone care about my necklace? _

"You really don't know what you are, do you?" Five raised an eyebrow at me. "What _we_ are? What kind of power that _you_ have?"

"What are you talking about?" I said quietly. "What power?" I really didn't like where this was going.

"Didn't your cepan tell you anything?" Five asked.

"I don't even know what a _cepan_ is." I scoffed.

"That's an interesting method." he muttered to himself. "I always thought the rest of the Garde would have spent their entire lives training, but what was your cepan hoping to gain?" He sneered. "It's no wonder you were found. Keeping everything from you just left you useless against them when they came for you. You really have no training?"

"Training?" I frowned. "What training? What are you talking about?"

"Look, everything I'm about to tell you is the truth, as crazy as it sounds. You were never supposed to be kept in the dark. And we don't have much time before they come for you, so keep all your dumb questions till the end, alright?"

"Okay." I nodded. _This is crazy! _I thought to myself. _What is this kid talking about? _

"First off, your '_Dad'_, isn't your really your Dad." He scoffs. "He was your cepan."

"Whats a cepan? You've mentioned it a couple times now but I don't know what that is." I asked.

"I thought I told you to keep the questions till the end!" Five growled in annoyance.

"Well how am I supposed to keep up with what you are about to tell me if I don't know half the words you're using?" I retorted.

"Fine." Five sighed. "In order to explain that, I'd have to start with where we come from. I don't really remember much about it, just what I've heard from my cepan and from Them. We aren't from this Earth, Andy. We are from a planet called Lorien."

"We're aliens?" I rolled my eyes in disbelief, expecting his to call me gullible like MElody would have done. He doesn't start laughing, or even smile, he just keeps going.

"On Lorien, there were two kinds of people. There were the Garde, like us," he nodded towards me, "And the Cepans, like your 'Dad',"

"What's the difference?" I frowned. Five shot me a glare, but answered my question anyways.

"The Cepan maintained the planet. They were teachers, lawyers, janitors, store clerks. Some of the cepans even mentored the younger garde, helping them harness their power. They were our guardians." he explained. "The Garde, were to protect the planet. They had jobs like the police, the army, celebrities."

"What made the Garde different from the cepans?" I asked.

"The Garde had legacies." Five said with awe. "Legacies are like super powers." he said before I could ask him. "And the legacies varied with each garde."

"You said that you and me were garde?" I said slowly.

"Yeah." Five grinned. "If your legacies haven't started to develop yet, they will soon." he tilted his head towards me. "Do you know your number?"

"What number?" I scoffed.

"I told you about Lorien, well now you should know what happened to it. The elders of Lorien failed to see progress and so they were eliminated. Lorien failed to see the future, so that too had to go. The mogadorians attacked our planet, but the Elders foresaw the attack. They selected nine young garde, and nine mentor cepans. When the mogadorians attacked Lorien, the nine garde and their cepans went to the airstrip. An elder was waiting for us there. The elder put a charm on us," he lifted his left pant leg up to show a mark on his ankle. "Instead of names, we were given numbers. One through nine. The charm insures that we can only be killed in order of our numbers. And when each number dies," he lifted his right pant leg to reveal a symbol burned into his ankle. "The rest of us receive a scar. There's only one, so that means that Number Two is alive somewhere. The mogadorians are killing off the last of the loric resistance. Only then can we have peace. Does that make sense?" He asked.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"We aren't like the other kids here." Five told me.

"Other kids?" I frowned. "There are others here?" _Mel? Is she here too? _

"Yeah," he nodded."There are other garde here. When the mogadorians attacked Lorien, they didn't kill everyone. Some of the younger ones, the ones that were still too young to remember, they spared them. They brought them here, so they could train their powers. But they aren't _the_ garde. _We're _special. We're far more powerful than _they_ will ever be. So you and me? We're brothers now. Okay? We've gotta stick together." Five said seriously. "Do you understand?"

"Yes." I told him. "I understand."

"One other thing," he said quickly, glancing nervously towards the door. "They're gonna come and get you. They'll ask you questions, and you're going to answer them truthfully, okay? Don't lie to them. There's no use lying. Just tell them the truth and it will be fine. They don't trust us completely. All they have is our word that we're loyal to them, which doesn't really account for much. They're always watching us, so you have to be careful what you say, even in here." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, the door opened and a man walked in.

"Ethan." Five grinned. "How's it going?"

"Hey Five," the man smiled. "I see you've met your new room mate. What is your name?" he asked me.

"Andy." I told him. Something told me that he wasn't satisfied with that.

"Andy." he smiled. "It's a nice name. But what is your number?"

"I don't know." I answered, shrugging my shoulders.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Ethan frowned.

"My Dad never told me anything. Five explained everything to me, but it doesn't seem real. Are you sure that I'm the right kid?" I retorted.

"Look at your pendant." Five insisted. "It's glowing. It wouldn't do that if you weren't a loric." To demonstrate, Five took his pendant off and placed it over Ethan's head. As soon as the pendant lost contact with Five, the glowing blue turned dark, like the pendant that Agent Walker had showed me. _That's why she was testing me; to see if I really was one of them. _

"Are you telling the truth?" Ethan demanded.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Alright," he sighed. "Andy, follow me. Five, you were requested in the training room." I had no choice but to follow the man. Five nodded to me before leaving, and I knew secretly he was telling me not to worry. I followed Ethan to a small room where he had me sit down. There was another man standing in the room. He wore some sort of uniform and his skin was pale white, almost unnatural. _That has to be one of the Mogadorians that Five mentioned. He's too pale to be human. _

"Andy, this is Commander Deltoch. He's going to ask you a few questions." Ethan told me. He shot me look, motioning to the glass mirror in the back. _Someone's watching us. _I realized. _Five warned me. He said that they're always watching. _

"What number are you?" Deltoch asked.

"I don't know." I said quietly. "My Dad never told me."

"What?" Deltoch hissed in rage. "Are you lying to me _Loric_?" He spat Loric as if it were the worst insult that he could call me.

"No." I shook my head. "My Dad never told me about Lorien or my legacies. Five explained it all to me." I told him. Commander Deltoch eyed me suspiciously.

"Well then we better get you educated in it." he smiled slyly.

"Of course. Since Five is the only other numbered Garde here, you can train with him." Ethan told me. "You'll train with the others here too, but most of your time will be spent with Five."

"Of course, just training and learning our ways won't be enough to prove your loyalty to us." Commander Deltoch continued. "To prove your loyalty, you will have to spill blood. Is that something that you that you are willing to do?" By the tone of his voice, I knew he wasn't asking. These mogadorians destroyed a whole planet. There was only one acceptable answer if I wanted to live.

"Yes." I answered firmly. I knew my life was changed forever in that moment, and a single, horrible thought swept through my mind. _I'm never going to see my family again, am I?_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review, let me know your thoughts and how I can improve. I love feedback :) **


	3. Chapter 3

"_We're far more powerful than they will ever be. So you and me? We're brothers now. That means that we have got to stick together," _Five's words echoed through my head.

"Get up." Five told me after he had knocked my down for the hundredth time. We had been sparring all day and he's too fast for me to even get near for a strike. He held out his hand and I grabbed it. He laughed at me as he launched me to my feet.

"You need to go easy on me," I breathed, holding my side in pain. "I don't have the training that you do." I have been here for over five months, and every day Five pulled me into this room and beat me up.

"I can't." Five shook his head. "You need to get stronger. If you are too weak then the Mogs will see you as useless."

"It hurts though." I complained. Five frowned, eyeing me up and down. I didn't like when he did that, he was very judgemental and I didn't normally like what usually followed.

"It shouldn't." He shook his head. "You aren't supposed to feel pain from anyone trying to harm you."

"I haven't developed that legacy." I scoffed, rubbing the back of my head with my hand. Sweat soaked my neck and upper back.

"It's not a legacy." Five insisted. "It's supposed to happen because of what the Elder on Lorien did to us on the last day, before we were shipped to Earth. We can't be killed or harmed out of order of our numbers. If you are feeling pain, then it can only mean one thing." he trailed off, his eyes clouded with worry.

"What's that?" I raised an eyebrow curiously.

"You have to be Number Two" He said quietly. "The one the mogs are trying to hunt down."

"What?" My heart pounded. _If I am the next number in the order, then they will kill me to get to the number after mine. _"Are you sure?"

"You have to be." He nodded. "Why would you be feeling pain if you weren't?"

"Should I tell them?" I asked.

"Definitely not." He shook his head quickly. "If they find out, they will kill you. Let's hope they didn't hear us. For now, we'll just keep training." I nodded and lifted my fists again, preparing for a strike. Five rolled his eyes, scowling at me.

"What?" I retorted, putting my hands on my hips. He had a habit of making faces at me without telling me the reasoning behind them.

"You need to develop your legacies." He insisted. "You aren't going to do much damage with your fists."

"Boxers do lots of damage with their fists." I muttered under my breath. It seemed that no matter what I did, or how hard I tried, Five was never satisfied with my training. He had been in charge of helping me get up to speed, which at this point, I was moving at the same pace as a turtle.

"Against humans." Five snorted. "You won't be going up against those weaklings,"

"Who will we be going up against?" I frowned.

"Our brothers and sisters." He replied. "The rest of the Loric Garde."

"Aren't all the garde from Lorien?" I raised an eyebrow at him. We ate and trained with the others most of the time, except for when Five and I had our separate training sessions. I hated the others.

"Yeah," He nodded. "But the Nine are special. The Elders chose us because we were stronger than them. Beloved Leader would like all of us on his side, but the cepan who are with training the others have fed them lies their entire lives, like mine tried to do with me." Beloved Leader. A name that I had heard countless times but have not yet had the opportunity to meet. The great ruler of the Mogadorians and soon Earth. Author of the Great Book that speaks of the great progress that he had taught the mogs, and that Lorien failed to learn for themselves. He sounded like a great guy.

"If the Beloved Leader wants them on our side, why would we fight them?" I asked,

"Not all of them will see reason." Five shrugs. "The stronger ones will; they will be our allies. The others will have to die." He says this as if it means nothing.

"What was your cepan like?" I asked for probably the hundredth time. Five rolled his eyes, like he always did when I asked him this, but his voice would soften as he spoke about his old guardian.

"He was very old," he started. "But very kind. He told me tales of Lorien and how things would be like had we lived there. He spoke a lot about his son, Sukan. He was always very patient with me, and trusting. When he fell ill, he left my training up to me." He shrugged. "He died because he was too weak to survive on this planet." I'd learned not to press too much with Five. He told me whatever he wanted to tell me and nothing more but I was fine with that.

"Do you think they had any luck finding my sister and Dad?" I asked, changing the subject.

"No," Five shook his head. "Your cepan probably went into hiding, like all the others. He can only hide for so long though. The Mogadorians will find him and your sister eventually."

"I hope so," I sighed. "Melody would love it here."

"She isn't like you and I, Andy." Five scoffed. "She's probably human; a cover that your cepan picked up to make you appear more normal."

"She's still my sister," I mumbled. "I miss her."

"Hey cheer up," Five punched my shoulder, as if pain would make me feel better. "You don't need a sister anymore; you have a brother now." He grinned. The door opened and Ethan walked in.

"Hey Ethan," Five lifted himself off the ground, hovering over to him. _Five can fly and I still can't do anything. _

"Time for you two to join the others." He tells us. We know our way around by now so he doesn't have to escort us anymore. Once we leave the room, he goes his separate way. All the Mogs shoot us glares as we go past them towards the main training room. When we get there, all the others are paired off, combating each with their various legacies.

Trueborn Mogs, which I learned were different from the grunts that they sometimes used to train me and Five, line the outer edges, glaring intensely at the dozen training garde. When the others notice Five and me, they stop what they are doing and stare at us.

"Develop any legacies, Andy?" Derek, one of the garde, sneers. He's hated me ever since I was brought here, which caused a lot of the other garde to hate me too.

_They're jealous of you. _Five had told me when they first started picking on me. _They can't even imagine the kind of power that's dormant inside you. Just wait till it's unleashed. They'll be sorry for ever messing with you. _

"It takes time." Five interjects before I can reply. "Andy will be kicking your ass in no time."

"Wanna bet?" Derek snarls, his hands lighting up with fire. As far as I know, that's the only legacy he's got. He shoots a fireball in my direction but before I can do anything, Five grabs it with his bare hand. Immediately after coming in contact with the fireball, Five's skin becomes a blob of fire. The heat radiating from him becomes too much so I have to step away. Five hovers next, and shoots towards Derek, a flying fireball way larger than what Derek had conjured. He whelps and leaps out of the way as Five darts towards him. Right before touching him, Five's skin returns to normal and he body checks Derek, sending him flying. Derek hits the wall, groaning as he slides to the floor. I swear I see some of the Mogs stifle a laugh.

"Wimp." Evan, Derek's friend, retorts. "You can't even fight your own battles; Five always has to defend you."

"Not true." I hiss, but I know that he's right. I'm the only garde here who doesn't have a single legacy, and everyone knows it.

"Prove it." Even taunts, taking a step forward. "Fight me." I gulp, shaking as I step towards him. Five sees this and flies over, hovering just beside me.

"Back off, Evan." Five warns.

"Come off it, Five." He retorts. "Let the "all powerful Elder chosen" stand up for himself for once." I nod at Five, telling him it's okay and take a deep breath. Evan pushes his hands towards me, a wave of telekinetic force pushes forward and sends me flying backwards and falling on my ass.

"That's enough." Five says before Evan can send anything else my way.

"That was barely anything." Evan sneers. "The Elders must not have been very wise if they chose this loser over me."

"Maybe they didn't." Holly, one of the girls, scoffs. "They found this kid outside, right? Maybe he isn't even garde."

"Yeah." Sabrina mutters. "Maybe they messed up."

"Are you saying the Mogadorians made a mistake?" Five snarls. "Cause that's what it sounds like to me."

"Maybe they did." Holly shrugs. "I mean look at him." She nods towards me.

"He's like a frightened rat," Harley laughs.

"If you ask me, the only mistake they made was sparing the lot of you. You all should have been left to die off on the planet." Five sneers. "Does anyone else have anything bad to say about Andy?" When no one says anything, Five turns to me. "Let's get out of here. No use wasting our time training with these weaklings." I had no choice but to follow him out of the training room, but I could feel the hateful glares coming from the other garde until we walked out the door.

"You shouldn't have to stand up for me," I scoffed. "They're right; I'm the weakest one here."

"You're my brother," he punched me in the arm, "Besides, they'll be regretting these days when you develop a wicked legacy that kicks their asses." he grinned wildly.


	4. Chapter 4

We found out that I was different the night before I developed my first legacy, nearly six months after Five became a human torch to defend me. Soundly sleeping in my bed, I was awoken by Five's painful scream, his loud voice bouncing off the wall, piercing my eardrums. Tossing my blankets aside, I leaped out of bed, crossing the small room to where he was.

"Five," I placed my hand on his shoulder, trying to steady his shaking. "What's wrong?" Dripping in sweat, I could see tears streaming down his face as he tried to muffle his wails. A bright light was illuminated under his blanket, but I couldn't see what it was. _Is he developing a new legacy? Is this how it happens? _

"You don't feel it?" He blinked back the tears as the light slowly faded away. I felt a cold shiver down my spine. "I don't understand. I thought you," he trailed off, breathing heavily.

"Feel what?" I asked him. He stared at me, bewildered as he wiped away his tears. Tossing back the blanket, he swung his legs over the side of his bed, revealing a charred pant leg on his ankle. Slowly, he lifted up the charred mess where there were odd symbols carved into his skin. There was one scar that seemed to have healed over time, and just above it, there was a freshly carved scar that seemed to have been the cause of his wails.

"I don't understand," Five repeated. "I thought _you_ were Number Two."

"What do these scars mean?" I frowned.

"I got this scar when they killed Number One," Five told me, pointing to the scar closest to his heel. "I don't know much about her, but she was doomed from the start. The charm didn't protect her at all; just linked her to the rest of us. And this one," His voice trailed off as he stared at the one that had just arrived.

"Number Two." I finished. It was strange how something like that could just appear out of nowhere. "But I thought you said that I was Number Two."

"I thought you were." He said quietly. "But Two is dead now. This doesn't make sense. You feel pain when I hurt you. If you were one of the other numbers, then the charm should protect you." He frowned, still staring at his ankle. "The charm," he muttered softly. "You aren't part of it; otherwise you would have gotten a scar just like I did. Which means that you can't be one of the Garde,"

"What?" My head was spinning. Though I hadn't been here for very long, I had grown to accept my new fate as one of his kind, a loric garde.

"Your pendant lights up when you wear it, and you do have the speed and strength of a garde, so I know that you _are_ loric." He told me. "But if you aren't linked to us, and the Mogs didn't know about you, then where the hell did you come from?" He stared at me, eyeing me down closely.

"I don't know," I stammered, shaking my head. "But I'm here now. Should we tell them that I'm not who they think I am?"

"No," He shakes his head. "Absolutely not. They will kill you if they don't think you have purpose, so we just won't tell them. Not even Ethan. Let's just go back to sleep and hope they weren't listening, okay? " He collapses into his bed and turns away from me, burying himself in his covers. I have no choice but to go back to my own bed.

I'm awoken when Five is shuffling around throughout the room, making a lot of noise that makes it nearly impossible to sleep. I open my eyes and sit up, watching him fidget.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"Ethan told me that they captured another Garde." He shudders.

"Do they know which Number?" He nods when I ask this, clenching his fists.

"Number Nine." Five tell me, showing me a folder. "You know what they told me? This kid is an arrogant prick. Out of all of us, he gets the last number, which means that in order for him to die, we all must die. What an asshole." He paces back and forth as he speaks.

"What makes this kid an asshole?" I frowned, rubbing my eyes with my knuckles while still half asleep.

"Him and his cepan believed that since he has the highest number, he's the strongest. They believe that the lower numbers are weak, I mean can you believe that?" He hissed angrily. "I'm not weak."

"Have you seen him?" Looking up when I say this, he nods his head.

"I didn't actually talk to him, he was behind a glass wall that he couldn't see through. I'm told that he just stabbed his cepan in the throat," Five shuddered.

"He killed his cepan?" My eyes widened in shock. "Why would he do that?"

"I have no clue." Five shook his head. " I mean, sure, I didn't exactly get along with Rey all the time but I couldn't possibly imagine taking his life, not even when he was on his deathbed. Nine's one of the resistant ones that I told you about," his voice trailed off. I knew what he meant by that. _He's going to have to die. _

"What a shame." I shrugged. "It would have been cool to have another person like us." He shot me a look that I tried to ignore. I wanted to keep up the ruse that I was like him, that I was special. If the others found out, I would be destroyed both physically and emotionally.

"Commander Deltoch was there when I saw Number Nine." He told me, crossing the room to his bed where he finally took a seat. "He told me that when the time comes, once they figure out a way to break the charm, to prove my loyalty, I'm gonna have to kill Nine."

"If he's an ignorant prick, then why feel remorse?" I shrugged, thinking about Evan, and Derek, and Holly, and Sabrina, and basically all of the other garde that were being trained here. Their torments had gotten worse the longer I didn't have a legacy, and it really pissed me off. I wanted them to feel all the pain that they made me feel, and more.

Sometimes I had thoughts of seeing them writhing in pain, helpless against my power, begging for my mercy. It felt nice to dream about it, which was happening more often lately. It gave me motivation. I wasn't the same helpless kid I was when I had first gotten here; Five had seen to that.

While I didn't have any legacies, my speed and my muscle strength had improved greatly, as I had tested on combating vatborn Mogs that I could now turn to dust with my fists. However that wasn't enough against the garde, who had developed legacies like fireballs, teleportation, ice crystals, and various other things that they threw at me on a daily basis.

"Trust me," Five scoffed, snapping my mind back to him and away from my tormentors. "I won't feel remorse. He's going to regret disrespecting the Garde with lower numbers." He took a photo out of the folder that was sitting on his bed, sticking the photo to the wall. "If I look at his photo everyday until I kill him, I won't feel bad when I look into his eyes. I'll be prepared." He explained when he caught my gaze. Ethan burst into the room right after the words escaped his mouth.

"Five, you are wanted by Commander Deltoch." He told him. "Andy, you can go and join the others with training." I shot Five a look of dread before heading for the door before him. I hated these days; when Five was taken to do something else so I was stuck with others, basically without protection. I hated being so vulnerable. I didn't speak as we went our separate ways.

When I arrived at the training room, all my energy drained from me; I didn't want to open the door. When I could stall no longer, I pushed it open. A fireball came flying towards me, nearly hitting me in the head.

"Oops." Derek chuckled from where he was standing. Evan and Holly snickered while Sabrina just grinned wildly from ear to ear. Scowling, I wandered into the room, my gaze shifting around to all the garde who were now staring at me.

"You going to shoot a fireball Andy?" Evan laughed.

"Maybe move some things around with your mind?" Sabrina interjected. They all started shouting out random legacies, all of which they knew that I couldn't do.

"Why are you even still here?" Harley retorted. "I'm surprised your ass hasn't been terminated. The Mogs haven't seen how utterly useless you are yet?" The others interjected with some insults of their own, each one like a dagger piercing through my skin.

Rage started to build up inside me, like a balloon with too much air, I felt like I was going to explode. _I hate them. _I scowled to myself angrily as I glared at them, trying to drown out their torments with my own thoughts. _I want them all to suffer. I want them all to feel pain. _

"Ah!" Derek shrieked, gripping his head. It was as if something were clawing his brains out. He thrashed around, causing the others to avert their attention to him.

"What's happening to him?" Sabrina gasped, trying to calm him down but failing. Derek was wailing, gripping his hair so tightly that it looked like he might rip it all out. My eyes rested on him, and not a second later, his wails intensified. The more I focused on him, the louder he shrieked. _Am I doing this to him? _I shifted my stare onto Evan, who, just like Derek before him, immediately dropped to his knees.

"It hurts!" Evan cried out in agony. "Stop! Please!" The sound was glorious.

"Andy?" Harley whimpered. They were all staring at me now; Evan's wails bouncing off walls. The Mogs watched in amusement, eagerly jotting things down on their clipboards. Derek had tears in his eyes as he struggled to regain himself. "Are you doing this?"

"Let's find out." I grinned, glaring at him intensely. At first, nothing happened. _Pain. _I willed, just like before. I recalled Five telling me that sometimes when legacies first start out, they require some sort of trigger. _I want him to feel Pain. _

"Andy, stop it!" Holly growled when Harley collapsed to the floor. His screams were even worse than the last two.

The sound of them screaming was like music to my ears. For so long I had wanted them to suffer the way that they had made me suffer, and now it was finally happening.

"I want you all to feel pain!" I screamed, holding out my hands as if it would help my legacy's range reach farther. I grinned when one by one, they all fell, writhing and screaming in agony.

_You have to really focus, _Five had told me once. _The more you focus, the bigger it will be. _I put all my focus into hurting them, making them suffer.

I could almost feel a connection with each one of them as I thought of the worst pain imaginable to bestow onto them. Some tried to retaliate by sending blasts of energy in my direction but with my legacy holding them down, it destroyed their focus and they were unable to aim properly.

"What's going on?" I heard Five say as the door opened. He flew to my side, hovering just above me as he eyed down my victims. "Dude, holy shit." He punched me in the arm, making me lose concentration.

My connection with all of them broke, releasing them from my hold. I gasped for breath, nearly choking on the air. I had been holding my breath almost the whole time.

"I got my first legacy," I smiled. I could feel blood dripping from my nose, a sign that I had overexerted my legacy. _I don't care. _I thought as I watched the garde collect themselves.

They shot me various looks filled with hatred, but also something else. Some of them had genuine fear in their eyes. _They should be right to fear me. For over a year, they tortured and tormented me, made me feel weak and helpless. With this new legacy, no one will ever make me feel like that ever again. _


	5. Chapter 5

Ever since my first legacy developed, almost three years ago, I stopped being tormented to my face. I still heard little whispers from the others here and there, followed by laughter from their friends and a quick little glance in my were right to insult me _behind _my back. Anyone who tried doing it to my face would be in utter agony.

I was no longer the scared little kid that they plucked from the west coast of Canada. That kid had been replaced with the heartless asshole I had become. I loved inflicting pain on others, watching as they writhed in agony, begging me to show them mercy; it made me feel a rush of euphoria. I loved reading the Great Book almost as much.

All the other history books they had us study were boring, but the Great book was written a lot simpler, by Beloved Leader, Setrakus Ra himself. He tells the story of how the Mogs saw an opportunity for power, and they seized it. It explains how Lorien was too weak to see the potential so they had to be destroyed, and how merciful Beloved Leader was when he spared the lives of the garde children who were raised in the compound. _Should have let them all die on Lorien if you ask me. _

A Vatborn Mog walks in the door, a sign that my studying time is over. I close the Great Book, placing it neatly on the pile where all of Earth's boring history books are stacked. After standing, I push my chair in and head towards the door.

"Five is waiting for you." He tells me, awaiting my response.

"You're dismissed." I tell him. He turns around and shuffles away awkwardly. It felt weird to give the Vatborn's orders, but Ethan had demanded and Five and I be more assertive since we both will be leaders some day.

Commander Deltoch has promised the two of us, in exchange for our loyalty and aid in capturing the resistant Garde, a place in the ranks of the Mogadorian Empire. Commanders, each with a continent to rule over. It made me giddy just thinking about it. I had wanted Canada, but Five already had dibs, so I was torn between choosing South America or Africa, I'd be fine with either.

I assume the Mogs know by now that I'm not like Five; one of the Elder chosen garde, but they still see my potential and strive for power. Part of that I think rubbed off from being around Five so much.

My legacy to subdue my enemies in seconds is probably why Deltoch doesn't think I'm completely useless, despite it taking so long to develop. He offered Five and I positions as Commanders once we proved our devoted loyalty. All we had to do was help them track down the remaining five Loric Garde.

Nine, Five's target, is still trapped in a cell somewhere in the detention center. The charm that protects Five also protects Nine, so the Mogs are searching for a way to break the spell. Many loyal Mogs are willing to sacrifice their lives testing it.

Using the telekinesis that had only just developed, I close the door behind me and make my way to one of the training rooms where Five is waiting for me.

"How's it going?" I ask Five when I arrive at the training room. Multiple objects lay around him. He was either practicing his telekinesis, or his externa, the ability to turn himself into the material of any object he touches.

"They found another garde." He grins, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Another one?" I frowned. "Which one?" It had only been a few months since they had tracked Number Three to Malaysia and eliminated him. Five and I had been training when the fresh scar burned into his ankle.

"They think he's Number Four, tracked him to a place called Paradise, Ohio. " He told me, rolling a small steel ball in his palm. He always had that steel ball, along with a rubber one his kept in his pocket. As he spoke, he shifted from a shiny metal to his normal fleshy skin. It was cool to watch. "The survivors of the battle that went on there say that another garde was there too."

"So there were two of them?" I said slowly. "That must mean that they are gathering together."

"What idiots." Five laughed. "They don't stand a chance against the Mogs. I mean, seriously? Five teenagers against an entire army?"

"Do they know what number the other garde was?" I asked.

"Yeah." Five nodded. "The Mogs recognized her as Number Six. Apparently they had had her in their custody before, but she escaped. I guess she's with that other garde now."

"They can't hide for long." I shrugged. "Beloved Leader's armies will prevail." We hadn't yet had the opportunity to meet the Beloved Leader, but it couldn't be much longer now.

I remember my Dad telling my sister and I stories of a powerful god that created the world and its entirety. Recalling these stories, based on what I've read in the Great Book and been taught in my studies, my Dad could have been describing Setrakus Ra himself.

_Dad. Melody._ I still felt a hollow pit in my stomach whenever I thought about them, which these days was becoming scarce. Whenever I did, I always reflected back to that day the tornado arrived and uprooted everything. The day everything changed. The more I thought about it, the more I had come to realize that it hadn't been a tornado at all, but a mogadorian ship.

"Where did I come from?" I wondered at loud. At first, I hadn't realized that words had actually escaped my mouth at all but Five's reaction confirmed that they had.

"Lorien, you dumbass." Five snorted, folding his arms.

"Obviously," I rolled my eyes. "But how?" I insisted. "I'm not part of the nine, and I wasn't spared by the Mogs. I was living with my Dad and sister, and the Mogs tracked us down to our country home. My Dad said it was a tornado, but I know now it was a Mog ship. So how did I get to Earth? Was my Dad really my cepan?" Questions were swarming around in my head and I couldn't stop them. "Does Melody have legacies too?"

"Does any of that matter?" Five retorted. "You're here now. What does it matter how you got here? As for Melody, I already told you, Andy; you don't need her anymore. She was just some cover your cepan picked up. Besides, why would you want a sister when you have such an awesome brother?" His crooked grin convinced me to drop it.

"You're right." I laughed. "I don't need her anymore." With that, I pushed all thoughts of Melody and my old life to the very back of my head, where they couldn't disrupt me anymore. I was so close to becoming a Commander alongside Five, I didn't need anything distracting me from achieving that goal. _They are dead, just like the old me. _

"So what should we work on today?" Five asked, collecting the random items he had sprawled out on the ground. Using his telekinesis, he floats all items to the side of the room. There are various weapons out for our use.

"How about hand to hand combat?" I suggested, nodding towards the weapons that were awaiting our usage. I had improved in combat a lot, since that was practically all I could work on when I didn't have any legacies, but it was always good to get practice in.

Ever since Five discovered that I could feel pain, he pushed me hard until my pain tolerance had gone up. I barely felt the blows that Five managed to land here and there, and whenever I managed to land a blow on him, I felt the pain from that as well.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Five grinned. "Choose your weapon." Using his telekinesis, he floated one of the steel swords over to himself. After thinking it over, I decide to choose the same weapon, and using my rusty telekinesis, the sword floating wobbly over to my side. When it was firmly in my hand, I prepared myself into a fighting stance.

"Ready?" I asked Five. He adjusted his feet till he was mirroring my stance, and we both locked eye contact. His response was to propel himself forward, using his flight as an advantage to gain momentum.

When I first started my training, his blow would have knocked me on my ass, but now, after watching him use this tactic multiple times, I was prepared. Using his uncontrollable launch to my own advantage, I leaped out of the way at the last moment so he couldn't bounce back and retaliate right away. Before he could turn himself around, I slashed at him with the sword.

I didn't swing hard, it never usually had an effect on Five anyways, but when the blade came in contact with Five's skin, instead of the rushing feeling of pain that normally followed when I tried to hurt him, I landed a blow, making him give a sudden cry of pain as blood began to ooze from his arm.

"What the hell?" He seethed, holding his arm. His sword hit the ground, sending a loud echo across the training room. "How could this happen?"

"Five, I'm so sorry." I stammered, dropping my weapon. The blood dripping from his arm sent a cold chill down my spine. I wasn't used to this feeling; remorse.

Normally when I inflicted pain upon one of the others, I felt good, and I never wanted that feeling to stop. I wanted this feeling to just go away, but staring at the pool of Five's blood kept me in a frozen trance. The sound of the door snapping open is what broke me out of it. Commander Deltoch stormed towards us, a scowl on his face.

"How did this happen?" He demanded, his powerful voice echoing through the room.

"I don't know." I shook my head. "I just struck him and he felt pain."

"This is good," Deltoch grinned wildly. "Beloved Leader will be pleased to hear that his charity case has broken the Loric Charm." He keeps on chattering, but all I could think about was the blood. _I've spilled blood lots of times; from the other garde, and from countless of vatborn soldiers, so why does spilling Five's blood make me feel so awful?_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review on what you thought :) I'm always open to suggestions **


	6. Chapter 6

_I actually did it. _The one thing that my Beloved Leader had been trying to achieve since the Loric Garde had first escaped Lorien and landed on earth; I broke their Loric charm. The Garde had always been sure of one thing; that they couldn't be killed out of order of their numbers, but that was no longer the case. Five could be hurt; now so could the others. It was a huge accomplishment. _Why do I feel so awful about it? _

Sitting in my room, I was awaiting Five's return, the anticipation slowly killing me. He had been taken away by Ethan as soon as Deltoch had finished congratulating me. Five had been congratulated too, for training me so well.

The door finally opened, making me jump. Ethan walked in, with Five directly behind him. I felt a rush of relief, even though I knew that I hadn't even struck him that hard. At least, it didn't feel like it was, I had barely put any strength into it. His right arm was bandaged, and I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. I didn't even notice what Ethan was carrying.

"I can't believe this is happening." Five grinned wildly, almost as if he didn't care about being hurt at all. It eased my mind a little bit, but I still couldn't help but feel guilty.

"What's happening?" I asked, directing the question to Ethan rather than Five, since I couldn't stand looking at that bandage on his arm.

"You weren't informed?" He raised his eyebrow, seeming rather annoyed. He was holding what appeared to be folded clothes in his arms.

"No." I shook my head. "I've been sitting in here all this time waiting for Five to return." I added.

"Beloved Leader wants to meet _both_ of us." Five answered excitedly before Ethan could get a word in.

"That's awesome." I smiled. _Finally! It's about time. _

"Not just Beloved Leader." Ethan told us. "There are many high ranking Mogadorians coming out this evening with their families. A lot of them are already here. They have all come out to see the promotion of the two Loric Commanders, as well as the main event." _Commanders! _

"Main event?" I frowned. _Wasn't our promotion the main event? _

"The execution of Number Nine." Five explained. He sounded confident, but his eyes betrayed him. Ethan didn't know him as well as me, so he didn't see what I did. It was only for a moment, Five seemed to catch on to what I saw and tried to hide it even more. "It's about time. Time to show that bastard what true power looks like. I'll teach him to disrespect the lower numbers."

"Excellent," Ethan smiled, satisfied with Five's answer. "Here are your new uniforms," I reached for the clothes eagerly. He left without another word and as soon as the door was closed, we changed out of our training clothes and into the nice, loose fitting uniforms. I pretended not to notice Five struggle and wince when his arm got caught on the sleeve. When our uniforms were on nicely, we eyed each other down, silently inspecting each other. Five was the first to speak.

"So this is finally happening." He grinned, buttoning his last button on the bottom of his shirt. "We get to meet Beloved Leader,"

"And you get to kill Number Nine," I added, secretly analyzing his reaction.

"Yeah," He beamed. This time, it was harder to read him. Either he was genuinely prepared and excited to kill one of his fellow Garde, or he was just really good at hiding it. "That bastard has had it coming for a while. I'm glad that he can finally be killed."

"But now you can be killed too." I said what we were both thinking out loud, without even meaning to. "Does that bother you at all?"

"A little." Five admitted. "Being able to feel pain will definitely take some getting used to, but I guess I'm just like everyone else now."

"Not quite." I shook my head. "Not everyone is as powerful. Certainly not Number Nine." I added, trying to boost his confidence.

"Let's go see who has all come to see us." Five grinned, sticking his hands in the uniform pockets. He showed no reaction to my mention of Number Nine. _Will he be able to go through with it? _I tried to study his face to get a reading but he turned towards the door before I could. _He'll be able to do it, I'm sure. He's strong enough. _

"Can we stop by the training room and rub it into their loser faces first?" I pleaded, imagining the horrified and hateful expressions that would arise once they heard that I, the one person that they truly despised, would be their superior by nightfall.

"Of course." Five grinned, his eyes sparkling in amusement. "We'll show them the power worthy of Commanders," For the rest of the trip to the training room, we didn't speak, each trapped in our own excitement.

We burst through the door confidently, all eyes immediately turning to us. I grinned when I noticed a few of the garde's groan once they saw us, their annoyance for our grand entry clearly showing, however they were smart enough to hold their tongues. They stood frozen as we approached them, waiting for us to make a move.

"Meet your new Commanders." I gloated, puffing my chest out a little to appear more intimidating. As soon as the words were out of my mouth, the group erupted into snorts and protests, the very response that Five and I had predicted.

"Commander?" Harley retorted, crossing his arms. "You ain't no Commander." Everyone quieted down and waited for whatever was to come. I love that I always had them anticipating what would happen next, it made me feel more powerful.

"Not yet he's not," Sabrina scoffed.

"I heard that there is a Ceremony later on today that we all have to attend," Holly shuddered. _They all have to watch as I get promoted whether they like it or not. _This thought makes me smile even wider, which I can tell irritates some of the others. "I guess now we know what it's about."

"What makes _you _so special?" Evan growled, clenching his fists and taking a step towards us.

"Evan," Julia, a girl that rarely ever spoke, tried to stop him, grabbing his arm and catching everyone off guard. I couldn't help but smile, sensing her fear. When I punished one, I punished them all; clearly Julia didn't want to experience my wrath since it was never her fault for the assault inflicted on the group, always either Derek, Evan or Sabrina for running their mouths, or a couple others for their witty remarks. "Stop before you get the rest of us involved with your shit." She hissed.

Julia suffers with everyone else because of their idiocy. _She's the only one who's not completely useless. Everyone else's attacks can be replaced by Vatborn soldiers. Sheer numbers would defeat a handful of these wimps easily, no need for the waste of resources to keep them alive when Vatborns are so disposable. _

Julia's legacy is the power to heal physical wounds, which wouldn't really help her in a combat situation but could be useful when a teammate was on the verge of death, particularly me or Five, who could now be killed.

_Maybe I'll spare her this time, since she has never really done anything to me personally. Show them that despite being the asshole that they forced me to, I can still show a little bit a mercy. _Her long, silky brown hair made me think of Melody's hair, which would have grown to be about the same length as Julia's. I hated myself every time I thought about my sister, whom it was likely that I would never see again.

"_You _are the weakest one out of all of us," Evan continued, despite Julia's warning, wrenching his arm away from her before going on. "We've all been training here our whole _lives_," he growled. "We watched our friends that never developed legacies _die_; they were useless _cepans_ according to the _mogadorians_." He spat '_mogadorians' _as if it was the foulest word he could think of.

An outburst like this was insubordination, punishable by death and by the uncomfortable shift in the group's expressions, they all knew it too. Evan was alone but didn't seem to care because he kept going.

"You are just some dumb kid they found outside and Beloved Leader chooses _you_, instead of us, to be a Commander of his armies? What an idiot!" He was boiling in rage, I could almost see steam escaping his nostrils.

The damage is already done before he can try to take back his words. An insult against the Beloved Leader is worse than insubordination.

Evan drops to his knees, screaming in pain from my legacy at the very same moment that Commander Deltoch bursts through the doors with a group of vatborns behind him. I don't turn my head to see them, but I know they are there, slowly walking up behind me as I torture Evan. From my peripheral vision, I see the vatborn soldiers step towards Evan with their weapons but Deltoch holds up his hand, ordering them to stand down.

"Increase your intensity." He orders me, and without hesitation, I do. _It's the stupid idiot's fault for speaking out against our Beloved Leader. Whatever happens is on him. _Evan's wails bounced off the walls of the empty training room, the horrified expressions from the others were frozen in shock and fear.

"Please! Stop!" Evan begs, the words barely audible over his pitiful cries as I take a few steps closer to him, as if minimizing the distance in which my power travels will make it stronger. If I weren't enjoying hurting him so much, I almost would have felt bad for him. "Please just make it stop!" A wave of telekinetic force comes rushing towards me, but using my own telekinesis, which is way stronger than Evan's, I shift the force into a different direction, knocking Derek and a couple others off their feet instead.

No one dares speak out in his aid in fear of joining his punishment. Friends or not, to side with Evan would mean to join him in death. He was on his own now.

"Take a good look." Deltoch bellows, it takes me a moment to realize that he is talking to the others. "This is what happens when you betray the kindness that Beloved Leader has offered you. You will suffer horribly," He looks at me again, giving me a cold, hard stare that I know is a silent order to amplify my assault.

I smile when once again, Evan's screaming becomes louder. I stop only when Deltoch raises his palm to me, the same way he had told the vatborns to stand down. Crumpled on the floor, humiliated in front of everyone, I'd never seen Evan look so defeated. Unable to suppress my enjoyment, I grin widely.

"T-thank you," Evan coughs, scarlet droplets spraying out of his mouth. After two failed attempts, he barely manages to sit up, his hair a sweaty, tangled mess. There doesn't appear to be any physical wounds, but he looks like he is in critical condition. The smallest movement of his muscles resulted in a wince of pain. He looked so pathetic that I almost felt sorry for him.

"Thanks?" Deltoch growls in a low voice and I watch Evan's eyes grow wide as he realizes his mistake. "Andy," Deltoch snaps suddenly, never taking his glare off the boy. "Do you remember what I said you would have to do when you first came here, to prove your loyalty?"

"Of course, sir." I answered as calmly as I could, in fear that the slightest hint of doubt or hesitation would result in my own punishment.

"Consider this your moment to prove yourself worthy of Commander status," he says calmly, still glaring intensely at Evan, who was still half-laying, half-sitting on the ground trying to recover. "Kill him. Show this imbecile the power that makes you so _special_." _Of course he was watching the whole thing, Evan is a fool who dug his own grave. _

"Yes, sir." I reply, using my telekinesis to float a sword over to me. _Evan must die in order for me to advance. _My heart was pounding so loud that I thought Deltoch could hear it.

"With your legacy," Deltoch growls, I detect a hint of annoyance in his voice so I immediately let the sword drop to the ground, the loud clanging of it hitting the cement ringing through the room. "Be creative," he adds, the hostility in his voice replaced with amusement.

Taking a deep breath, I pour every ounce of my focus into my legacy and direct it all to one place; Evan's brain. I can feel the power coursing through my body, through each vein, the power growing more intense with the more focus that I put into it and, vividly imagining what I want to do to Evan in my mind, I'm almost surprised when it actually happens.

All of my power was focused and contained into one little area, Evan's brain, and like a balloon with way too much air, caused the melon to pop. Screams echoed through the room once more, only this time it wasn't Evan's. Blood and brain matter splattered the ground in front of the other garde and the ones closest to Evan, which happened to be Derek, Sabrina and Holly, were covered in his bodily fluids. Gags and squeals erupted from the blood spattered crowd and as Evan's headless corpse lay in between me and them, a large pool of blood started pouring from the gaping hole in his neck where his head once was. The only clear remains from his head was a singular ear that was slowly being covered in the rapidly growing pool of blood. The cries from the garde were cut off by Deltoch's slow, menacing claps.

"Well done, _Commander._" He grinned wickedly.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for this update :) What did you think? I'm open to any suggestions :) **


End file.
